Blendtec FAQ
What sets your blender apart from others? Our blender is unique in power, shape, and technology. We have a square pitcher, pre-programmed blend cycles, and a 1560 watt motor. -What are blend cycles? Blend cycles are unique to Blendtec. We developed elctronics in our blender to allow the blender to speed up and slow down during a timed cycle; this allows you to press one button. Food will move, shift and drop into the surface of the blade. When the cycle is complete, the blender automatically stops.- Why a square blender pitcher? We developed this design with science in mind. Your ingredients don't swirl like in a traditional round blender, they hit the sides of the square pitcher and fall back into the blade. -Is it easy to clean? Yes! All parts are easy to wipe clean with a damp cloth. The pitcher can be cleaned simply by filling 1-4 cups warm water and 1 drop of dish soap. Press the pulse button. Rinse and dry. -Can I make hot soup? By pressing the soup button, ingredients can reach temperatures in excess of 110 degrees Fahrenheit. We recommend using warm tap water and your other ingredients for soup. We do not recommend hot, boiling water poured into the pitcher. If you want your soup hotter, finish heating it on the stove. -How do you load your pitcher properly? The easiest way to load your pitcher is to remember liquids first, softer ingredients in the middle, hardest ingredients and ice on top. This will result in a faster blend and longer pitcher life. -Does the blender grind wheat? Yes! You can add 1-2 cups of wheat berries or other grains into your pitcher. By grinding, your pitcher will permanently become cloudy. This is just cosmetic and will not harm or hamper your food. We suggest buying a separate pitcher for wheat .-How does the blade blend? It looks dull.The blade is designed to pull ingredients from the top of the pitcher and a dull blade crushes ingredients rather than slicing them. -How much fits in the pitcher? Our Basic Pitcher holds approximately 2 quarts. When you add ingredients, you want to fill it about half way to allow room for blending. Our WildSide pitcher holds approximately 3 quarts. This allows you to make larger batches, but again, fill only about half way.- Who is the guy in your Will It Blend videos? Tom Dickson is the founder, owner, and CEO of Blendtec. His background is in engineering and he always likes taking things to the extreme. -Why blend all of this strange stuff? We wanted to show people that if our blenders could handle a rake, some marbles, or a baseball that they could easily manage frozen fruit, whole foods, and ice. -How long have you been doing Will It Blend? Tom Dickson has always torture tested his designs. This led to our first Will It Blend? video which was posted on YouTube in October 2006.-Where do you film Will It Blend?We film the episodes onsite at our corporate offices in Orem, Utah. After the huge success of our first few videos, we dedicated part our building to a studio. Category:Blendtec Category:Browse